One By One
by padawanjinx
Summary: A special interpetation of the SW uni and characters. (Special note at the end. A must read for writers! :))


****

One By One

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do play with them alot. Everything recognizable as belonging to George, is his and I don't make any money in playing with his creations. So don't ask me for any.

Summary: It's probably weird, but I was sitting here for three hours one nite and this bunny just bit me. I'm hoping that it makes sense, bear with me if it doesn't.giggles It deal with all the Jedi and Anakin and the fall of the Republic and Luke bringing his father back to the light and the balance being restored. It's subtle, and I'm hoping the note at the end will put things into better perspective.

The song "One By One" belongs to ENYA. cheers loudly Thanks for letting me use this, it fit perfectly with the idea that the bunny infected me with.

**SONG** = Was a color, but the site wouldn't allow me to add it, so here is hopefully an understandable story without the use of colors. grumbles

Black bold = Story

~Black~ light/ italic=~ Narrator~ **she = universal force**

he = Anakin 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****HERE AM I**

__

***YET ANOTHER GOODBYE!

*** HE SAYS ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS,

*** AND DO YOU KNOW WHY

***SHE WON'T BREAK DOWN AND CRY?

***-SHE SAYS ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS GOODBYE 

~Watching and waiting is all that is left to do. Throughout the ages, time had allowed the greats their moment in the sun, then shattered their dreams with a deft blow. Stars shine and show others the path, paths that I've laid out for them. Ones that seem distant, yet intertwine in the balance of life.~

****

Shmi Skywalker was in labor for over 30 hours. The two slaves that assisted in the delivery were beginning to worry if the baby would be born at all. Then, at the stroke of midnight, a small bundle of joy was held protectively in its mother's arms. Smiling sweetly, her joy at this miracle was overwhelming, and her thoughts were soon picked up and echoed back to her. She stared for a minute, looking into the blue depths that studied her so intensely and seemed to assure her that everything would be all right. Unconditional love flowed from mother to baby, and the Jedi in the galaxy felt a sudden sense of weariness and death.

**__**

***ONE BY ONE MY LEAVES FALL,

***ONE BY ONE MY TALES ARE TOLD. 

__

~Some balance is easier to obtain than others. During infancy, it is a struggle to learn the balance to walk, then the harder time to balance your life and its self inflicted chaos. There is a struggle for the meaning of life, and where it is going, that has a habit of counteracting this delicate balance. Sometimes the weak fall, while the dedicated find they are where they should be at that point in time.~

~There is always a great person, or persons, that history will record as great. Sometimes its for the good, other times it is for the atrocities they are responsible for. Nonetheless, they are given their moment to shine.~

~It's difficult to watch the ones you come to look upon as children, to be harmed or taken away. They are a part of you, your being, your spirit. When they suffer, it comes back to you, and you weep in the knowledge. I know they all come back to the beginning, back to the waiting arms of universe. Ready to nurture and shelter them once again.~

****

From the moment of conception, it was known that the child, Anakin Skywalker, would do many things, some of them wonderful and momentous, others, heart wrenching and painful. He would grow first a slave, then be taken to a place to help nurture and hone his given talents. Both places would teach him to love, care, and offer help to those who need assistance. He would be a bright child, naïve to the ways of evil and temptation. But he would grow, and learn of these terrible things, eventually allowing them to control his actions and emotions.

**__**

***IT'S NO LIE

***SHE IS YEARNING TO FLY

***SHE SAYS ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS 

***AND NOW YOU KNOW WHY 

***HE'S A REASON TO SIGH

***-SHE SAYS ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS GOODBYE

__

~Then there comes the time when the one you gave life, takes it all away. The struggle within them is too great, so they lash out to make the universe conform to the way they want things to be. I see the possibilities, and the different paths that have been written out for each individual. Sometimes they are clear and easy, other times, they are harsh and terrifying. ~

****

***ONE BY ONE MY LEAVES FALL 

***ONE BY ONE MY TALES ARE TOLD.

__

~Strange really, how one so full of destruction and malice, can bring forth a being so innocent and pure. Sometimes darkness creates the brightest light of all, some are just too blind to see it.~

**__**

***MY, OH MY!

***SHE WAS AIMING TO HIGH

***HE SAYS ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS,

***AND NOW YOU KNOW WHY

***THERE'S NO MOON IN HER SKY

***-HE SAYS ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS GOODBYE

****

He would know love, then allow jealousy and hatred to conquer the most purest of symbols. His temper would exceed his capacity for compassion, and the world would bear the burden of his wrath. His pain would be the galaxy's, and no kindness will hamper his rage at what was done by his own hand, believing that he wasn't in control, and that it could have been prevented, if he was given the opportunity.

**** __

~In the end, the compassionate triumph over the hatred, even if it means their own life. Odd how such a noble creature, can be blinded by something as simple as truth. Even truth has its falsehoods and mystery. Some mysteries are better off remaining shrouded.~

~Balance is always restored, even during the most turbulent time. Sometimes it takes a wide eyed child to see the way, and show the ones that have closed their eyes and their minds to the possibility.~

****

In the deepest, darkest hour, a new hope will arise, kindled by the darkness that rules. The light will grow bright, and be harnessed by love and sympathy. A lone fighter will be the one to teach the ways, paths that can be, will be, taken throughout the course of one's life. The darkened being who feeds the rage of the destroyer, will know his fate will be close at hand.

__

~In the end, good always overcomes the evil, and lives left broken are somehow mended in the chaos that surrounds them. Comfort and familiarity greet those who pass on, and everyone is reunited with the ones that came before. The great circle of life, and death, brings all together. Never ending, but always a new beginning, for those ready enough to embrace it.~

**__**

***NO GOODBYES

***FOR LOVE BRIGHTENS THEIR EYES

***DON'T SAY ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS

***AND DO YOU KNOW WHY

***THERE'S A LOVE THAT WON'T DIE? 

***-DON'T SAY ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS, GOODBYE

***DON'T SAY ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS GOODBYE

***DON'T SAY ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS GOODBYE

***DON'T SAY ADIOS, SAYS ADIOS GOODBYE

~You see my friends, I bind together the good and bad. Pain and joy. Suffering and camaraderie. Heartache and reunion. Loves long gone and past. And fill the emptiness that remains when one leaves.~

~There is so many things that need to be explained, voices that need to be heard, ideas that must be put in motion.~

~I leave it to the ones that foretell the stories, and make it known of the lives that came before. Your stories and your words are the legacy of hope. Your words touch the hearts of hundreds, thousands, millions.~

~I leave it to you.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Special note from the writer: Ok, so I know this is odd, but its my "version/way" of telling THANK YOU to all the fan fic writers out there. Though it's supposed to be from the "force's" point of view and thanks for telling all the stories that could have/would have/ should have been. Thanks for all the possibilities and keep on "telling the tales" ! 

May the force be with you, forever and always. PJ


End file.
